


please never fall in love again

by Laeana



Series: ℓove is a seduction game, [13]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Cute, Developing Relationship, First Dates, Idiots in Love, Jokes, Language of Flowers, Love Confessions, M/M, Music, Shyness, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: Nothing, absolutely nothing, could have prepared Valtteri to such a beautiful afternoon.
Relationships: Valtteri Bottas/Daniil Kvyat
Series: ℓove is a seduction game, [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002225
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	please never fall in love again

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [please never fall in love again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23450329) by [Laeana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana). 



> Valtteri is preparing for their first date.

— Are you going to take a bouquet ?

— Because you're going to let me do it ?

Sebastian responds with a small smile, a sign that, yes, yes, he is. He can't believe it but it's not very surprising since his employer has been on cloud nine since Lewis moved in. 

He sees the Brit everyday and that's not an obnoxious presence, he's even rather useful in the shop after all. So he's not going to complain about it.

— You can take orchids ?

— Refinement, fervor ... fecundity ...?

— I don't have any more arum for fertility so.

He blinks a few moments before realizing what the older man is implying and blushing, pinching the bridge of his nose.

— You're not serious ?

— Come on, take this, have fun.

He grinds his teeth but the German pushes him outside, still throwing a bouquet of orchids in his arms.

He still takes those to the date. He hopes Daniil ignores their meaning. He made an effort to dress for the occasion, wanting to be up to it, and it seems to be the same for his companion. He smirks absently as he finds him at a table in a small, upscale restaurant, away from the others.

— I would like to know how you got the money for a place here, he says, questioning.

— Maybe I'll keep the mystery a bit longer then. Oh, are these ... orchids ?

— Yes. Exactly.

The Russian carefully picks up the arrangement, a gentle look on his face as he watches them. In front of this vision, he feels his heart leaping in his chest. It's a feeling he likes to hatch now that he's sure they'll be sincere.

— If I remember correctly ; fecundity right ?

— It's ... it's not me, it's Seb who gave them to me.

— That promises us good auspices at least.

His partner gazes at the flowers again before setting them carefully to the side to avoid damaging them.

— Thanks for being here, Val, that means a lot to me.

— I couldn’t not give you a second chance, it was beyond my strength.

The air of his interlocutor becomes cloudy for a few moments, as if he didn't really understand his words.

— Why that ?

— Why ... it was beyond my strength you mean ?

— Yes.

He doesn't have to think too long before he finds an answer that satisfies him, not be too vague.

— It's simple. I love you, I think we've already established that.

— Yes, I ... yes.

— Don’t worry about your answer, I already know, Dany. I would wait for you to say it, simply. We have plenty of time for that.

Daniil nods but seems insecure. They order their food, starting to feel hungry. He can't be sure what he's thinking, he can't be sure he's right about his analyzes but ...

But nobody comes to the door to apologize so late for nothing ? Nobody throws a dinner at such a fancy restaurant for nothing either ? 

He hopes he's not wrong, it will hurt him to be wrong. He just understood that the youngest one had gone through difficult things that made him have trouble loving others and even loving himself, until he locked all his emotions inside him. 

He has to bring them out one by one, piece by piece. He must be patient and that is good since he has a lot of patience. He isn’t afraid of it. 

— Have you ever tasted that ?

— I don't think so ?

— Here.

Food sharing, little jokes, a candlelit dinner ... conditions of true lovers. He feels confident.

They leave the restaurant a little later, his companion keeps the bouquet in his arms, firmly. They wander around town, wandering without a real goal, until they reach Daniil's house.

— Would you like to come ? I have something to show you.

Valtteri nods, a little surprised. He never really came here. He discovers the small living room, warm, the furniture a little damaged but in good condition, the heat of the setting sun being reflected through the large bay window leading to a small terrace.

He remains frozen for a moment in front of this sight which has something particular without him managing to know exactly what. He is so absorbed that he doesn't hear his host return.

— Val ?

He turns to find the Russian with a guitar in his hand. He immediately feels surprised, he never told him he was playing. 

" **Could've been one lonely night**

**Just like the others**

**But you lit up my life**

**This is what it's like to be loversYou and me need never be lonely again**

**Spin with me endlessly or at least until the end**

**Please never fall in love again**

**Oh, please never fall in love again** "

The song ends and he freezes for a moment. Daniil puts his guitar down and stares at him, waiting for an opinion, a reaction, whatever.

— For me ? he blinks, slowly.

— I don't really know how to tell you so I thought ... I could sing it to you ?

— Dany ...

— It's not enough is it ? I'm sorry for being so incapable. 

He shakes his head, walks towards his companion to kiss him again, gently.

— I didn't know you were so good, he smiles, surprised, delighted.

— Ah uh ... I'm doing my best.

— You're wrong too. It's more than enough for me, more than enough. I love you, Dany. Nothing will change that.

— Are you sure ?

He doesn't want to rush anything. He tenderly kisses Daniil who answers him, before hugging him tightly. He knows how to be optimistic, he knows how to wait for his chance, he knows that the moment will come when this song will turn into words. Sincere.

**Author's Note:**

> I liked writing this first date very much. They're both hopeful for the future that is in front them ... only a step more ... I hope you liked this part too.


End file.
